I Never
by boondocksfanfiction
Summary: Cindy invites Jazmine and the boys over to play some drinking games...


_**I Never**_

_Summary: Cindy invites the boys and Jazmine over to her house to play a game of I never._

Cindy and Jazmine were having a sleepover at Cindy's house, her parents were out of town and the two sixteen year olds had made a plan to stay up all night give each other makeovers, eat junk food, watch romantic comedies and gossip. But then Cindy found her father's liquor stash, well some of it.

To say her father was a bit of an alcoholic was an understatement. When she raided her parent's room for make up and face masks she found three bottles of Tequila and a small bottle of Absolut Vodka. Her parents were always fighting and went on a weekend getaway to try and help save their marriage. But when they were home and fought her father would often hit the bar and wouldn't come back until the wee hours of the morning smelling like he brought the bar home with him.

"Jazzy, let's get Fucked… up" she exclaimed excitedly holding up a bottle of tequila. Jazmine shook her head, she'd never been much of a drinking, she got tipsy off of a glass of red wine she'd had at her parents anniversary party a couple of months ago and vowed never to touch alcohol again.

"No thanks Cindy, I mean how are we supposed to drink all that anyway?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you right, lets invite the boys over," said Cindy excitedly.

"No Cindy I don't think that's a good idea" said Jazmine, she'd harbored a crush on Huey ever since she could remember but never worked up the courage to tell him, drinking liquor and being in the same room as her crush definitely wasn't a good idea.

"Bullshit, I already texted Caesar anyway" said Cindy putting away her phone.

"Cindy!" Jazmine practically yelled

"Yo Jazzy, would you chill the fuck out already," said Cindy as Jazmine followed her to her basement where they sat in front of a coffee table.

Cindy pulled out a few shot glasses from the mini-bar her father had built a couple of years ago. She took all the bottles over to the coffee table and cracked open the bottle of tequila and poured a couple of shots.

"Here take a shot and loosen yo ol' tight ass up," said Cindy as she downed one herself

"I'm not drinking that," said Jazmine pushing the shot glass away from her and folding her arms.

"Pussy"

"Am not" said Jazmine

"Prove it" said Cindy. Jazmine took the glass with a shaky hand. "Besides maybe yo punk ass will work up enough courage to tell Afro puffs how you feel about him" said Cindy as she poured another shot for herself and drank it. Jazmine drank the spicy liquid and it burned her throat. Maybe Cindy was right, maybe she would finally tell Huey how she felt.

* * *

><p>The boys were riding around in Caesar's car looking for something to do. Huey was getting frustrated they had been riding around for an hour talking about stupid shit, trying to cheer him up. Huey broke up with his girlfriend of two years about a week ago when he found her cheating on him.<p>

He didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to think about it, yet these dumb ass niggas kept bringing it up. Especially Riley, whom he didn't even know why, he was here in the first place.

"Don't you have some pour unsuspecting girl to deflower" said Huey to his younger brother.

"No nigga ain't none of my bitches call me yet, so I'm stuck wit ya'll sorry asses"

"I don't see what these girls see in you anyway, you're rude, disrespectful and dishonest," said Huey thinking about his ex girlfriend whom had cheated on him with another boy that acted like Riley.

"Huey when the fuck you gon learn nigga, hoes love to be disrespected otherwise they wouldn't be hoes, and that's what the fuck yo ex is a hoe" said Riley

"Watch your mouth"

"Man you still gon take up for her after what she did to you" said Caesar.

"Man fuck this just take me home" said Huey slouching down in the seat. Caesar was about to protest when he got a text from Cindy, they'd been dating for about six months now, had they're few share of issues more so than lately. Caesar stopped at a red light and checked his text.

"Man come on you know you're not supposed to be texting and driving." Said Huey pointing at the road.

"Would you calm down nigga im at a red light," said Caesar

"So what"

"It's Cindy," said Caesar ignoring Huey. Riley perked up to this

"Oh yeah nigga, what she say?" asked Riley truly interested, he didn't know when he started to get feeling for the blonde haired girl he just knew they were there it was something about her that was different than the rest. Of course he would never get to tell her that but that didn't mean he had to stop hanging with her.

"She's got some alcohol wants to know if we wanna come over and play some drinking games" said Caesar his face lighting up.

"Hell no man take me home" said Huey

"Who's over there?" asked Riley

"Just Jazzy but Cindy said she's got 3 bottles of tequila" said Caesar.

"The fuck you waiting for nigga, lets go," said Riley.

"Huey"

"No Caesar" said Huey determined

"Look nigga, you getting fucked up tonight, cus it's Friday, your girl broke up with you and you aint got shit to do" exclaimed Caesar.

"I don't give a fuck," said Huey.

"Come on man Jazmine is there and its free liquor" Huey had to admit that seeing Jazmine would make his night suck a little less, she just always knew how to cheer him up no matter how annoying she could be at times or how stubborn he could be.

"Yeah nigga what the fuck is yo problem" said Riley

"Fine, but I'm not drinking," said Huey.

"Yes you will," said Caesar

"Whatever nigga" said Riley as Caesar made his way to Cindy's house

* * *

><p>Cindy set up the shot glasses around the table and put on some music in her dimly lit basement.<p>

"I still don't think this is a good idea," said Jazmine.

"Jazzy would you fuckin chill ma I got this, stop being a prude" said Cindy drinking another shot. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think you should slow down that's your fourth shot Cindy,"

"And it won't be my last" said Cindy smirking as she saw Caesar's car pull up in her driveway. "Boys are here, let the games begin" said Cindy pouring her and Jazmine another shot. They clinked they're glasses and drunk the shot. Jazmine was already starting to feel the effects, what had she gotten herself into?


End file.
